Levi's Halloween Fantasy
by Naraku's Phoenix
Summary: Forcing himself to attend Hange's Halloween party, Levi passes the time thinking about long legs and a short skirt. (One-sided Rivamika)


_Heaven help him. This woman was going to torment him into an early grave._

When he had been invited to Hange's annual Halloween party, Corporal Levi Ackerman was half tempted to throw the invitation into the garbage and call it a day. The other half of him felt obligated to attend his colleague's shindig so he wouldn't have to suffer through her berating him for skipping out.

It was off-season for the Survey Corps, so to speak. They were constantly low on manpower and had to continually fight with the central government to renew their grants. With it being harvest season where more people were starting to preserve their foodstuffs rather than grow them, it was illogical to waste the precious supplies of winter on dead men in the field. That said, there would be next to no expeditions outside the walls in the next few months, but that didn't mean the Survey Corps were left with nothing to do during this season. Most were transferred temporarily to the Garrison while others were given odd jobs within the cities. But for a seasoned veteran like Levi, these mundane jobs did not keep pace with what he was used to, and the feeling made him bored and antsy. Sighing, Levi made his decision. He would attend Hange's party if only because it was something to do. Something different, anyway.

Making his way down the stairs of the shared apartments leased to the Survey Corps during this time of year, Levi overheard fragments that were his comrades discussing tonight's party. Through ajar doors he caught glances of people snipping fabric and sewing feathers - all trying to make something fun to wear just for the occasion. Levi stopped in his tracks and groaned.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'I need a costume or I'll never hear the end of it.'

He had a flashback to last year's Halloween party. Levi was out of uniform, and arrived to the event in his street clothes: a loose tunic with a vest, tweed trousers and boots. He didn't feel out of place or uncomfortable until a wine-intoxicated Hange started telling everyone in the room that he came dressed as a popsicle because of the stick in his ass. He didn't feel like going through that, again. Spinning around on the ball of his foot, Levi made a beeline for Erwin's room to see if he could help him.

Stopping in front of the commander's door he rapped his knuckles on the polished wood.

"Come in," said Erwin.

Wordlessly, Levi entered the commander's room and shut the door behind him. Before he got the words out, the sight in front of him caught him off guard.

"Hello, Levi," said Erwin. Erwin spun around and showed off his costume, "What do you think? Am I spooky enough for Hange's party?"

Levi took a moment to drink everything in. In front of him, Commander Erwin was wearing an oversized, brown suit jacket, a tattered shirt, and pants that were too short - falling just above his ankles - and a pair of shabby shoes. Green face paint colored his skin, and a frizzy black wig covered his head. To complete the look, Erwin had glued broken bolts to various parts of his body. The commander was a hot, disheveled mess, and it irked Levi to see him in such a grubby state.

"It's scary, alright," replied Levi, his eye twitching.

"Excellent!" said Erwin, "Hange's prize will be mine!"

'Ah, yes,' remembered Levi, 'Hange's prize.'

Being one of the more excitable members among the Scouts, Hange brought her A-game to every function she was in charge of. Her Halloween party had all the classics from bobbing for apples to scary stories, fine wine with a pot luck dinner, and a costume contest to wrap up the evening. The winner of the costume contest was awarded a prize hand-picked by Hange, and while the prizes were nothing fancy, it was a fun and friendly competition for people like Erwin.

Erwin broke Levi out of his thoughts. "So, what brings you, here?"

Levi sighed, "I need a costume for tonight's party or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Ouch," replied Erwin, "cutting it a little close, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I hadn't decided I was going until just now. I don't need much. Just enough to keep the mad scientist at bay," said Levi. Erwin gave a sympathetic smile.

"Understood," he said, "but if it's any consolation, I thought you were the best angry popsicle." He laughed and Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin continued talking, "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone's already forgotten about that, by now. So what kind of costume were you looking for?"

"Just something easy," replied Levi, "I don't want to spend a lot of time on something annoying."

"Oh, show some enthusiasm, will you? This is one of the few times out of the year where we can actually relax."

"Please, Erwin, you know parties aren't really my thing."

"Your stick is showing," teased Erwin. Levi groaned.

"Oh, alright," said Erwin, "I was a vampire, last year, I think that would suit you. You just need fangs, a cape, and that scary face of yours."

Levi glared daggers at Erwin.

"Yes, that one!" exclaimed Erwin, "See, you're already halfway there," he laughed.

"Tch," said Levi. He mulled it over for a moment and decided to take Erwin's suggestion. "I can do a vampire, then. That sounds reasonable. Thank you for your time, Commander."

"Anytime, Levi," said Erwin. He added, "I think one of the recruits has extra clay you can make your fangs with, and I know one of the girls has some extra fabric you can borrow."

"Very well, I'll see you tonight," said Levi. Without a moment to spare, Levi set his goals and went to work.

Later that evening, Levi stood in front of his mirror admiring his handiwork. He procured both the clay for his fangs and the fabric for his cape from Christa and Ymir. Christa was even sweet enough to help Levi hem his cape so it wouldn't fray. He thanked the girls for their help and retreated to his room to get ready. He was dressed in a crisp, white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, dress shoes, and his cravat. H positioned the clay fangs that he baked in the oven after molding them to his teeth, and once he was satisfied with that he tied on his simple black cape. Finally, he was ready to leave.

By the time Levi arrived to the party, the festivities had already begun. Hange caught sight of him and wasted no time pouncing on her old friend.

"You look great!" she squealed, "This costume is soooo much better than last year's," she slurred. Hange winked and Levi caught a whiff of strong wine on her breath as she spoke.

"...Thanks," he said.

Levi stepped back to observe Hange's costume, which was a tie-dyed lab coat and a bowtie. She had larger than usual goggles resting like a headband above her glasses, and she had teased her hair into a seemingly tangled mess.

In the back of Levi's mind, he thought, 'I thought Halloween was for scary things. Why does everyone insist on looking dirty?'

Hange hiccupped and shoved Levi toward the open bar.

"Loosen up Corporal Tight Ass!" she cheered, "Tonight is all about fun."

Levi sighed and went to the bar, relieved to be away from drunken friend. He grabbed a mug from the counter and scanned the room to find a suitable place to sit, far away from Hange. Finally finding an empty chair against the back wall across from the musician's stage, he downed his first beer and observed the costumed crowd before him.

Sasha was dressed as a gray wolf complete with pointed ears and a furry sweater. She was a little too in character, sniffing around the buffet and scoping out people's plates. Levi could have sworn he heard her bark and beg for scraps, at one point.

Conny came as a scarecrow. A frumpy shirt and ill-fitting overalls had tufts of straw sticking out of them, and a beaten up hat completed the boy's simple look. Levi could feel irritation bubbling up the back of his spine, again.

'It's as if this holiday is an excuse to not bathe or iron your clothes, or even look remotely presentable!' he thought.

Shifting his attention, he saw Petra and Gunter talking to some of the musicians on the other side of the room. Petra was wrapped head to toe in bandages while Gunter sported a velvet cape and a crown. Ymir and Christa twirled and danced passed them in an impromptu tango. They both came as classic witches. Levi reminded himself to thank them, again, for helping him make his cape on such short notice.

Jean was walking around as if he was looking for someone. He was dressed as a wizard with a fake beard, long robe, and pointed hat.

Bertholdt and Reiner were loading up at the buffet. They didn't appear to have put too much effort into their costumes, wearing only their street clothes and black half masks. He inwardly smirked, hoping Hange would catch them and give them a hard time. Levi continued casually observing the party-goers, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't having as horrible a time as he thought he would; that is, until Eld and Oluo came up to him and pulled him away from his chair and to his feet. Their cheeks were already a rosy red from drinking.

"Hey, Heichou!" shouted Eld, jovially, "Glad you decided to come."

"Where's your popsicle costume?" asked Oluo, laughing, "Did you grow out of it or was the stick too big?"

"Oh, hold your tongue before you bite it!" snapped Levi. He could feel his own cheeks redden, both from embarrassment and his beer buzz. Levi felt his body sway, slightly, and Oluo whipped around beside him and used his head as an armrest to stabilize their dear corporal. Eld got up close and personal as he cupped both of Levi's cheeks and squished his face around. Feeling the alcohol in his system dull his senses, Levi did nothing to stop him. Eld spoke, again, and the smell off his breath was almost enough to knock Levi over.

"You're so short! Like really short. How does such a tiny person hold so much rage?! Look at his face Oluo. He's almost cute enough to be a chibi!"

Levi found his voice again and shouted, "Enough! Back up before I snap your knees and make us the same height."

Eld laughed, but he backed off. "See you on the dance floor, heichou!" Then he and Oluo stumbled off somewhere to sober up.

By the time the two departed, the band started playing, again. Soon his colleagues were pairing off and dancing. Levi backed up to lean against the wall while he regained control of his footing.

Draining his second mug of beer, Levi became absorbed in the movements of his comrades. Ymir and Christa were still doing the tango, and Reiner was trying to get Bert to follow suit so he could dance next to Christa. Sasha and Conny had grabbed each other's hands and were spinning in circles. Hange had her arms clamped around Erwin, standing on her tiptoes trying to make out with the commander who was trying to politely let her down. Levi smiled at Erwin's predicament.

Then, suddenly, someone walked in front of Hange and Erwin, shifting Levi's attention ,and very soon he was staring at something completely different.

First, he noticed dainty, polished black shoes softly gliding across the stone floor. Moving upward he eyed smooth, flawless black stockings clinging perfectly over a pair of long, lithe legs. His gaze roamed all the way up to the hem of a wickedly short black dress with long sleeves. The dress had a scoop neck, and he admired the frilly collar that was tied around the wearer's naked throat. Lacy cat ears sat atop silky, black tresses. Levi felt his heart hitch when the woman turned around. Her gaze appeared content, and the ghost of a playful smile embellished her pouty lips. It wasn't until he caught himself wondering what the backside of her dress felt like did he realize who he was staring at: Mikasa. Quickly feeling ashamed he diverted his gaze to the side and looked at the person beside her. A little pang of jealousy pierced his chest when he did so.

Mikasa, the cat, was dancing with Eren, the dog. Eren wore floppy puppy ears, face paint, and a spotted shirt. Of course those two would show up wearing a couples costume. They were together...weren't they? Levi frowned. Even if they were a couple, it didn't stop him from admiring her figure from afar. And what a figure it was. He never noticed how feminine her build was outside of uniform. She looked soft and curvy; delicate, but also fierce. There was always a glint of danger twinkling in her eyes.

Watching Eren hold Mikasa's hands while the two of them bobbed side-to-side trying to find some rhythm was enough to make Levi ponder if he should cut in and show Mikasa what a seasoned vet danced like. He thought about rubbing his hands up and down the curves of her torso, drinking in the feel of the fabric and her skin underneath. He no longer thought of the two of them dancing, but of him just holding her and appreciating her body. He wondered how well his body would mold into hers, and if his height would be an issue.

Levi snapped out of his daydream and noticed Mikasa and Eren were no longer on the dance floor. Rapidly he darted his eyes back and forth until he found them at the bar. Mikasa had her elbows on the counter and was leaning forward. The dress hiked upward. Not enough to see her panties, but enough to see the garters holding her stockings up. That briefest of moments drove his insides wild. For the first time in a very long time, Levi wanted to savor a woman. He started fantasizing about a frisky Mikasa kitten, purring in his ear while he ran his hand up her stockings, all the way under her dress, and cupping her rear. Her shapely thighs would wrap around his waist and-

Levi jolted himself back to reality and took a moment to gaze into the bottom of his empty beer mug.

'Did Hange put something in this?' he wondered. Levi shrugged it off and returned to the bar for some water. When he arrived, Eren and Mikasa already had their cups and were leaving. Levi and Eren waved hello to each other in acknowledgement, and while they went their separate ways, Levi took another opportunity to check out Mikasa's backside as she walked away. Without the tight white pants of their uniforms, her bottom was free to jiggle and bounce much to his subconscious delight. Levi took his water and found another chair that was closer to Eren and Mikasa. The two of them had sat down at a table near the buffet, and were sharing a plate of food when Armin joined them. Armin was dressed as a yellow bird, and was busy exclaiming how much fun he was having. Eren smiled and said something back that Levi couldn't make out, but he did notice the gesture Armin made toward Mikasa, and when she accepted his hand with a smile and allowed her friend to pull her back on the dance floor. Levi had to give the blond some credit - he was a much better dancer than Eren.

A loud crash and splash filled the room, and in an instant the floor was soaked with water and stray apples. Eld and Oluo had started a fight with each other, appearing more drunk than when they first spoke to Levi, and the two of them had crashed into the bobbing for apples barrel. In the chaos, Armin tripped over an apple and fell flat on his face. Several of his nearby friends dropped down to help him to his feet, and Mikasa was no exception. She got on her hands and knees to ask Armin if he was ok before the rest of the crew pulled him up. She stood up, as well, but Levi's imagination kept her on all fours. He wanted to grab hold behind her and bury himself under her skirt. Levi swallowed and licked his chapped lips.

When Armin retired from dancing, and after the apple barrel mess was cleaned up, Jean took the opportunity to cut in and ask Mikasa if she would dance with him. The musicians had started a slow song. Surprisingly, and to Jean's delight, she accepted. Jean rested his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. When she lifted her arms, the hemline went with them, and Levi got a small peek of pale cream panties, underneath.

Yes. This party was much better than last year's.

Blind to everyone and everything around him, Levi moved on autopilot and tilted his head to the side to try and get a better view of her delicates. It was then a wave of fermented stench permeated the air beside him and invaded his nostrils.

'Hange,' he thought bitterly. But thanks to Mikasa's luscious behind, however, Levi didn't have to try too hard to ignore the appearance of his scientist friend.

"What're you up to, over here, Levi? I put out a nice spread so the least you could do is indulge and talk to some-" Hange halted. Levi remained oblivious to her, wrapped up in the images of his fantasy. "Hey," said Hange, "are you listening to me? Where are you? What are you looking at?"

"..." No response.

Hange wobbled around behind Levi and stooped down so her line of sight matched his. She saw where he was staring. Her eyes widened and she erupted in colossal laughter, which, unfortunately for Levi, no one in the room could ignore - not even him.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" bellowed Hange, "HER BUTT! YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER BUTT! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Hange's outburst echoed loudly through the party room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Levi, and then turned around to see who Hange was pointing at. Levi was beyond embarrassed. Through the crowd of stunned, wide-eyed party-goers, some of whom were snickering, now, he locked eyes with Mikasa. She was blushing and frowning at him while simultaneously tugging the hem of her dress downward - as if suddenly realizing how short it was. Jean stayed standing behind Mikasa, and Eren moved to stand in front of her, both narrowing their eyes at Levi. The two of them were then escorting Mikasa out the door. Levi was speechless, struggling to find any words that might make the situation better, but to no avail.

He was wrong.

This year's party was MUCH worse than last year's.

~END~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Naraku's Phoenix** **:** Ok, so I literally did not start writing this until the day of Halloween, and I went in writing without a solid plan of what would transpire. I love this anime, and I love the pairing, and on a whim I decided to do something with them. I hope you enjoyed it.

In the spirit of post-Halloween, which costume did you wear? I was casual Johnny the Homicidal Maniac...with cat ears just because. There's a picture on my Instagram narakus_phoenix


End file.
